Street Racing
by Rockel
Summary: The sequel to Tekken 4. Jin comes looking for Viper in the States. He finds her and her way of life. Street Racing. This was written a long time ago.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Tekken, Bloody Roar, DBZ, or ConAir characters. However, Viper, Phantom, Foxy and Ivory are my OC's; and Raven is my friends OC that I have permission to use._

**PROLOGUE**

A young red head walked into a fancy hotel and up stairs. She took out her key and unlocked the door entering her room. She flipped on the light and jumped.

"Jesus Christ! Rang, Jin!" Spencer yelled. "What the hell are ya guys doin' sittin' in da dark?"

"Waitin' for ya so we could get VIP passes to your performance tonight." Boomer responded.

"You two? Oh, great just what I need." She groaned.

"Foxy Spencer, is that supposed to mean something?" Jin questioned.

Spencer snorted and said, "Hey, it's great you two are getting' along and everythang, but lay off. 'Sides you guys should go to bed early to rest for the flight to Las Angeles."

"Yeah, yeah." Boomer responded.

"Thought you were comin' with us to find her." Jin said.

"Uh, well, I was but I got a few more gigs wit my band. Soren got us a few set ups at different clubs. We're tryin' to get a gig in LA so we'll let ya know when we're comin'."

"So this is your new found talent?" Boomer criticized.

"Uh, yeah at least I can't get arrested for it."

"Bite me."

Jin and Boomer left early the next morning from NYC to LA.

"Go!" someone yelled as they shot off a gun.

All four racers floored it. One car was light green with black and white; this belonged to Nathan Diamond Dogg Jones. Pierce had a yellow car with two black stripes down the center of it. Rielli's car was dark green with silver markings. Finally, there was an all black car; the driver's name was unknown so, she was called Phantom.

A little over halfway all but Phantom used a nitro.

"Too soon." she said. Then she used one of hers pulling in second. Phantom floored it and pulled in first; near the end she used her last nitro finishing the race at a victorious first place.

"Phantom wins!"


	2. Part 1

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Tekken, Bloody Roar, DBZ, or ConAir characters. However, Viper, Phantom, Foxy and Ivory are my OC's; and Raven is my friends OC that I have permission to use._

"So wha'chya wanna do?" Uriko asked Ivory.

"Um, I don't know. Uh, how 'bout we go get Kenji and steal one of the bikes so I can go for a joy ride?" Ivory suggested.

"M-okay."

They both went to find Kenji to tell him their plans.

"That won't be hard considering what they do when they don't ride." Kenji said.

"Hey, you should've seen Raven when she was still with my dad. It was sad. And that was including on the bike!" Ivory said.

"That's nasty." Uriko told her.

"I don't want to know." Kenji added, " 'Sides I don't think he'd chase me down the street stark naked! Even he is not that bold."

They headed over to Yugo's. As Ivory started up Yugo's ninja he stuck his head out the window.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doin'! That's my bike!" Yugo screamed.

"What are ya gonna do? Gimme rabies?" she asked.

"... I'll kick your ass is what I'll do."

"Bite me bitch! Oh and by the way Yugo did you ever put that knife away?" Ivory said laughing while riding away.

Yugo flipped her off.

They rode to a truck stop to get some chow.

"I almost won." a guy said in his early twenties.

"Almost doesn't count, Drake." the girl with almost white hair told him. "It's all or nothing, there is no in between. It's like saying a guy almost got away

from the oinkers but didn't."

"Alright, I get it!" he snapped. "Is it still up for tomorrow?"

"Yes, when was the last time I missed a race?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

"Exactly, never." she turned to the bartender, "Ey, Tido, another round."

"You got it." he said.

"Oh, yeah, a street race." Ivory said.

"Been there, done that, boring." Kenji said.

"Fine, I'll go alone." she told him. "Go fuck Uriko er whatever it is that you do."

"Tido, I'll see ya after tonight's street race and chase." Phantom said.

"Alrighty, see ya Phantom, Drake." Tido said.

Ivory found out where the race was and went to it with out Kenji and Uriko. It was at the old warehouses. It was a ten-second-car race. The cars started

up and moved into racing position. Other street racers blocked off the streets so no one could interfere.

A pizza deliveryman from Dominos stopped where the cars blocked off the street. He got out and said, "What the fuck man?"

"Sorry, dude, roads closed. Find another route." a racer told him.

"Damn street racers." he said while getting back in his car.

"Hey, look, a p.o.'d Dominos man!" Raven said.

"Okay, who's in tonight?" Phantom asked.

"You know I'm in princess. How could I not be if you were?" Dogg said.

"Aw, how sweet Nathan. Pierce?"

"Hell, no. Not after last time" he responded.

"I'm in." Rielli agreed.

"Great. Anyone else?"

"Me." Billy Bedlim said walking up to her.

"Oh, Billy, how fun. So they finally let you out or did you escape again?" Phantom asked.

"I was released bitch." he told her.

"Oh, how sweet you remembered my name."

"Break it up you two. Let's race." Dogg said.

Ivory noticed Raven and Yugo and rode over to them as the race started.

Sally-Can't-Dance raised the flag and dropped it; the racers floored it. Billy started off in the lead with Dogg and Rielli following behind. While the three of them were fighting for the lead, Phantom capitalized on their mistake. She drove up on their sidewalk and used a nitro at the half way point.

This placed her in the lead but she had to get back on the street itself.

Nathan realized what she did, said, "Shit."

"Son of a bitch." Billy cursed.

"Dammit!" Rielli yelled.

All three used a nitro to speed up. Phantom finally veered off the sidewalk and almost got her left rear clipped by Billy.

Billy smiled and laughed.

The three boys used their 2nd nitro and pulled away from Phantom. She then pressed her nitro button. As she was passing Billy he slammed into her side forcing her onto the sidewalk. Phantom hit the curb with enough force to knock her right front hubcap off. In the process she hit a fellow street racer, who flew in the air after sliding on the windshield. She veered off the sidewalk keeping a heavy foot she came next to Nathan.

Phantom claimed the win.

"Damn! She good!" Yugo exclaimed.

"And I'm not?" Raven asked.

"I, I, I never said that. You're good on a bike... and in bed."

"Oh, well, that's okay. I've never driven a car before anyway."

"Damn, you almost killed the asshole Stark!" Drake told Phantom.

She just shrugged and walked over to the other racers. "Hey, asshole (Billy turns) you almost made me kill some one."

"That means what to me?"

"You fucking asshole! -"

"Hey! Pucker up we got pigs coming!" a watcher said.

"Shit!" Phantom said running to her car.

Raven and Yugo hid their ninjas in a parking garage. Raven hot-wired an SUV with extra cargo space and drove it away with Yugo to do... stuff.

Jin and Hwoarang were a few blocks away walking along (Jin was wearing what appeared to be a street racing outfit) when Dogg came screeching down the road with cops behind. One of the pigs slammed on his brakes to bust Jin and Hwoarang.

"Shit." they both said in unison.

Hwoarang ran up the street and Jin ran down. He was chased into a back alley. Jin thought he was s.o.l. when an all black Diablo pulled up and opened its passenger door.

"Get in." A girl with silver hair told him.

He did as he was told and she floored it. Shortly, she lost the oinkers.

She turned to Jin and asked, "What the hell where you doing prancing around in a racing suit?"

"Well, I thought I'd be Addison and say 'Lookie here I'm a street racer!' and prance around." he responded.

"Don't be a smart ass." she paused, "By the way, got a name honey?"

"Jin."

"Well, Jin, I'm the Phantom."

Suddenly, they heard the roar of ninjas.

"Shit." she said flooring it again to get away.

"What?" Jin asked.

"We're on the Lance's turf." she responded.

Phantom looked in her rear view mirror to see that see was being tailed by the 'rich fag', as she called him, on their ninjas. She tried to lose them but couldn't shake them. The next time she looked back at them one of them had a machine gun.

"Fuck!" she yelled.

"What's fuck? Fuck is not good." Jin said.

He looked back and saw it.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled as well.

The ninja runners opened fire.

"Aw shit! Get out." she ordered.

"What do you mean get out?"

"I mean get out."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to jump out of the car that's going over 100 mph."

"Yes."

"I'll become the human friggin' scab!"

"It's that or either be blown up. I have an extra tank of nitroglycerine in the trunk!"

"Oh. What! Okay, bye."

Jin rolled out of the car.

Phantom kept driving and then rolled out as well just as the trunk got shot up. Her Diablo exploded.

"Dammit! Lance, your ass is mine!" Phantom yelled.

"I told you our understanding!" he shouted back riding away.

"Fucker." Phantom said under her breath. "Hey, Jin, I'll take ya to a place we can stay that's close by."

"A'ight." He agreed walking next to her down the road.

Phantom and Jin walked into a bar that had its closed sign out.

"Phantom, I thought you'd be here earlier." Maria said.

"I would've only the 'rich fag' blew up my car." Phantom explained. "Where's my ass of a cousin?"

"She left about an hour ago. Said she was heading to the barn."

"Oh, great. Hey, lemme use your phone."

"Have at it."

"Thanks Maria." Phantom said calling her cousin. "Yo, girly."

"Phantom. Where were ya?"

"Car got blown up by the fag."

"Ouch."

"So what're you doing going out there?"

"Oh, just thought I'd cruise some place, but I'm coming back tomorrow for the cage fights."

"Alright, just making sure you ain't up to something with the cons."

"Nope. Any way I gotta go. I'll see ya later."

"Whatever. Bye."

Next night...

Yugo, Raven, Ivory, Kenji, and Uriko all went to Deja Vu 2. Raven met up with all the cons (Cyrus, Dogg, Billy, Sideano, Swamp Thing, Pinball, Sally-Can't-Dance, Bishop, and Garlin Greene).

Raven walked over to the Virus and Sindeano.

"Alright you little prick, you and me in the cage now." Raven said to Sindeano. "Oh, hi Cyrus."

Phantom slammed what was left of her drink and walked over to the convicts. Raven had already taken Dogg's gun but hadn't cocked.

Phantom grabbed it out of Raven's hand.

"What the hell?" Raven said.

"Virus, I need info and I may have a job for you."

"Really, lets hear it." Cyrus said.

"Lance blew up my damn nice black Diablo last night, so I need your help building a new one. I also need info on the 'Fairy Queen' too."

"Alright. Bishop get the info. She requires."

"Oh, and Sindeano, it's payback." Phantom told him shooting Sideano in the right arm. "You're lucky I didn't take your trigger finger. Next time, I'll be taking more from you."

Phantom walked out the door with Dogg following wanting his gun back. She stopped in front of the cons bikes and opened fire on Sindeano's to vent her rage. It only took a few shots for her to hit the gas tank and make it blow up. As she was walking back she tossed the gun to Raven.

"Now, that's the shit I'm talking about." Raven said with a smile.

"Don't fuck with me, Sindeano. You know what happens when you cross me." Phantom warned. "Ya know, most of you are a bunch of fucking pricks."

"Hey!" Raven said. "I'm a con."

"Well, you're probably a prick too."

Phantom turned to go in when Raven stopped her.

"Bitch, don't you walk away from me."

"I'll do whatever I damn well please."

They were all up in each others' faces and Dogg was still trying to get his gun.

"You wanna take this in the cage?" Phantom asked.

"C'mon bitch."

"You know the rules, anything goes. Mark, fight."

"Bitch fight!" some one yelled.

That made everyone run over to watch it. Jin and Boomer were already watching as the girls tried to rip each others' throats out.

"Man, this is cool." Boomer said.

"No shit." Jin agreed.

Something hit them in the back of the head. As they looked to see what it was they ended up flat on their backs on the floor. They looked up to see a girl with long dark brown braided hair looking down at them.

"What the hell?" Boomer said.

Just as he had said it he and Jin knew who it was.

"Viper!" Jin exclaimed.

"Heard ya moved to the states." she said helping them up.

"Yea, both of us. Been street racing too."

"Are you too friends now or what?" she asked.

"No!" they both answered in unison.

"Spencer is making us get along." Boomer said.

"Figures."

Viper looked in the cage.

"Uh, I see my cousin started another fight." she said.

"With a con." Boomer said.

"A con? Who?"

"Raven." Jin responded.

"The sayain Raven?"

"Yep."

"I gotta go break this up. You wanna help?"

"Sure." Jin said.

"Kay. Go get Dogg and tell 'em to hold Raven back with you. I'll take care of my cousin."

Viper put Phantom in a headlock and Jin and Dogg held Raven back. Yugo jumped in to help them hold Raven back.

"Bitch! I'll kill you!" Raven yelled at Phantom.

"Not if I get you first!" she responded.

"Phantom, shut the fuck up or I'll pop your head off." Viper told her.

Phantom stopped and Viper released her. Viper walked over to Raven.

"Chill, Queen of Sayains. Yugo said he'd help rebuild a 10 second car for Phantom but he didn't know if you would."

"Why would I help that bitch?"

"Well, that I really don't have an answer for, but according to Maria you like horses and shit. If ya come out to help us then you can break mustangs."

"Fine."

"Any way, what happened with the whole rodeo thing?"

"Oh, a bull had my ass for lunch."

"Well, I think you'll enjoy our place. All it is, is one house with a big ass barn and arenas topped with some friggin' huge pastures with our mustangs in them."

"That's coo."

Viper pulled up in a truck with an old car on it.

"Here it is." she said.

"I thought we were rebuilding a 10 second car not a 10 minute car." Yugo said.

"We are and this will be a 10 second car. Hawkeye has the designs for it right now."

"Well, then let's get it in the garage." Phantom said. "Viper go change."

Viper went and put on a white tank top, old sneakers and tight shorts that had holes in them. She still wore here Laura Croft braid.

Raven's first words were, "Think with your head and not with your dick or it will be ripped off and placed on ice to be served to you. That goes double for you two as well."

At sundown they stopped working on it and Bishop, Sally, Ivory and Phantom started working on dinner.

"Hey, Jin, come help me with the horses." Viper said.

"Kay."

They took one quad and rode it in the farther pasture. They went up a hill and saw the mustangs.

"Damn! You got enough horses?" Jin asked.

"I guess."

"Sleeping arrangements..." Ivory said.

"Oh, well, most of ya can stay in the house. I'll sleep in the barn." Viper told her.

"No, we'll sleep in the barn." Raven said.

Viper opened her mouth to argue but Dogg stopped her.

"Viper, trust me. I know it would be best we'll all sleep a lot better." Dogg informed her.

"Fine but uh I was gonna take the old barn."

"What old barn?" Yugo asked.

"The one in a pasture that has an awesome hay loft. I jump down from it into a huge pile of hay."

"We'll take that one instead." Yugo said. "Where is it?"

"I'll show you." Phantom volunteered.

"I'll still be in a barn then. Anyone who wants to join is welcome. Phantom you are right?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna sleep in there." Boomer whined.

"Do I have to put you on your leash again?" Ivory asked.

"No."

Viper, Phantom, Boomer, Ivory, Jin, and Gene were in the big barn. They decided to sleep up in the hayloft and had hay all over the place with blankets and pillows. The cons, amazingly, were trusted enough to be left in the house and Raven and Yugo were in the old barn in the pasture.

Viper and Phantom were the first to rise a lil after dawn. They waited a few hours before waking the others.

Viper volunteered to do the barns. She took a cold bucket of water and poured it on Jin, Ivory, Boomer, and Gene.

"What the fuck!" they all yelled.

"Rise and shine." Viper said smiling.

She did the same with Raven and Yugo.

"What the fuck!" Yugo yelled.

"Get up if you want food this morning." Viper told him.

After breakfast Phantom offered an extra job.

"Hey, if ya wanna help shovel and sling horseshit lemme know." she said.

"Why?" Dogg asked.

"Pays $25 per stall."

"Kay." everyone responded.

"Start at 9 then."

Phantom pulled out every shovel, rake, hoe, and pitchfork she could find. She got the quads and lawn mowers that worked and hooked up wagons for the horseshit. After she had all that done everyone came to work on shoveling horseshit.

"Damn. This is compact." Boomer said.

"And it stinks." Sindeano added.

"That's the piss and lime mixing together." Viper told them. "The shit is just packed down."

A mustang trotted up to the stall that Dogg was shoveling.

"Man, it must suck to be a horse and step and live in ya own shit." Dogg said to the mustang.

The mare whinnied in response.

"Look Cyrus, Dogg made a new friend." Raven told him.

"How nice, they should be very happy together." he responded.

"Hey, I heard that doing stuff like this gives you bigger boobies." Boomer said.

SMACK! Ivory hit him.

"Raven, you were a cowgirl weren't you?" Jin asked.

"Yes."

"No wonder you have such big tits."

Yugo transformed and chased Jin around the pasture. In the process he stepped in shit. Dogg started laughing and Yugo came after him. To break it up Viper threw a shovel full of horse shit on them. That started the shit fight. Everyone started slinging horseshit at one another. Dogg started having conversation with himself.

" 'So Dogg what did you do this weekend?' 'I threw shit at people and played catch with horse shit.' " Dogg went on.

Viper, Phantom, Ivory, and Raven all went towards the horses. They all jumped on a horse and rode off to the river with the boys on the quads and lawn mowers following. Viper hung back enough to have the boys follow closely. The girls had hung a right but Viper kept going straight (for the river). There was a rope hanging down from a tree branch Viper grabbed it and swung off the horse. She went over the river and back towards the boys over their heads. When she came back she took Yugo off his lawn mower and took him over the river dropping him in the water and then landing on him ass first.

"She drowned Woof-woof." Pinball said.

The other girls found the other ropes and did the same. Then they tried drowning the boys by holding their heads under water. Raven was actually drowning Sindeano.

"DIE MoFo!" she yelled.

Swamp Thing tried to take Raven off Sindeano but was castrated.

Phantom took off her boots and threw them on the land but one hit Cyrus in the back of the head.

"Ow! Fuck!" he yelled.

"Sorry." Phantom said smiling.

"Bitch!"

"Yes."

After their day of fun and work Bishop, Ivory, Sally, and Pinball cooked dinner. Then they had some more fun with the big stereo that had speakers inside and out. Raven and Viper danced to Lil' Kim and the Thong Song. Ivory turned on Cowboy and got the buckets of water and beer. She had thrown each of the girls a bottle of beer. They all shook up the beer and then sprayed the boys with them while hooting and hollering.

"That's what I be talkin' about." Boomer said.

"Yeah." Gene agreed.

"Ya know, we should go out tomorrow night in da city." Viper said.

About an hour or two later most all the cons were passed out down in the barn. The eight who were still awake headed up to the house.

"Okay, if any one of ya wake me up I'll slit your throats and leave on someone's front porch to die." Viper warned.

"Hey where'd the cons sleep?" Jin asked.

"The floor. Um you can sleep on my futon. Just don't make any noise."

"I gocha ya'll there's my room and 2 other rooms." Phantom said. "Unless you wanna sleep on da floor or couch."

Later that night, Jin rolled off the futon and opened his eyes sleepily. Jin got up to take a leek and went back to the bed.

Viper rolled over and licked her lips. She felt warm breath on her face. Viper's eyes snapped open only to find a brown pair meeting her own.

"Jin, since when did ya come back to this?"

"What you talkin' about? This the futon."

"Honey, wake up."

"Where am I? Musta climbed in after I took a leek."

"Well, déjà vous from the tournament. Nothing new here."

"What fucking monkey business is going on here?" Yugo asked.

"Jin got disoriented last night."

"Uh huh."

"Oh fuck off." They both said.

Yugo walked off and bumped into Phantom.

"Oh Phantom, Jin couldn't keep his dick in his pants again this time with your cousin."

"Oh great. Hopefully he won't run off instead of her."

"What?"

"Uh nothing. Ask Cyrus if you really wanna know."

"Okay…Hey Raven, we need to go talk to the Virus."

When everyone was downstairs Boomer came running in.

"Yo, Jin, Viper." He said.

"What the f is your problem?" Viper asked.

"Guess who's comin' in?" he quizzed them.

"Dunno." Jin said.

"Duh! Spencer. She is performing at a club later tonight."

"Hell ya!" Viper exclaimed. "We can take a break from country life and head to da city, so we can see Spence. My God, I haven't seen her since the

tournament when you and her split Boomer. Man it'll be great."

"Who's Spence?" Yugo asked.

"My sister," Boomer said.

"And my best friend." Viper told him. "From the dojo."

They all said, "Oh." (Like in High School High.)

Later that night, most everyone had cleared out except for a few of them. Raven, Viper, Ivory and Phantom were getting ready while Yugo, Jin, Boomer and Gene sat around waiting. Phantom wore a blue, shinny halter with black clubbin' pants and open heels; her hairs was on top her head with her uneven bangs in her eyes. Ivory of course wore her skimpy 'Hebe' dress and her hair crimped and up similar to Phantom's; Raven wore silver pants with a small black top and her hair in a fancy ponytail. Finally, Viper wore a white butterfly top with black pants that had open holes and in silver heels; her hair crimped as well pulled up and back tightly with only a few loose braids.

"Damn!" the boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, gawk later. Lets go." Viper urged.

Yugo, Raven, Phantom and Gene all went in Yugo's car, and Boomer, Ivory, Viper and Jin went in Ivory's car. They all met up at Club Vegas.

"So, Boomer where's Spence?" Viper asked.

"She is probably performing soon." He responded walking up to the bar. "Hey, when is Foxy Spencer and band playing?"

"Uh, I think they're up next." The bartender responded.

"Thanks."

"You said thank you!" Viper exclaimed. "Damn, she must make you behave."

"Uh, … no."

"Whatever."

"So where's this sista of yours?" Raven asked.

"She'll be here."

"Thanks guys that was great. Our next performance is by Utmost Glory."

"Hey, that's her band." Boomer said as they began playing.

"Jin, c'mon." Viper said motioning to the dance floor.

Jin followed her as he did the others decided to dance. After some songs the bands either packed up or stayed since the whole night wasn't for them. Spencer got off the stage and her band went to mingle with girls. Viper came up to her.

"Hey bitch, bee kickin the boys' asses."

"Viper! Yo bitch wad up!" she yelled.

"Nuttin'."

"Damn it's been awhile."

"I know. Hey, I can't believe you gotta band. You're great."

"No shit, they got me in there don't they. Hey, we should do a song for karaoke."

"Like."

"Hey," Ivory said, "I heard my favorite word: karaoke."

"Oh, Spence dis is Ivory, a street racer rookie, but she is coo."

"Wad up bitch."

"Damn, she is like us." Spencer said.

"We'll lets go look at the choices."

While the all the girls looked at the choices the guys bought another round. Raven got the Lil' Kim song, How Many Licks, put on and she sang and danced to that. The other girls danced to it as well. Spencer sang J.Lo's Ain't It Funny like she had in Tekken 4 and Viper sang I'm Gonna Be Alright. All the girls pitched in to sing Lady Marmalade as a remix. After some karaoke the girls got the guys on the dance floor. Spencer watched her brother dance with his girl, Ivory. A muscular, well built, blonde guy approached her.

"What's a fine thing like you doin' alone?" he asked.

"Watchin' my bro and his woman." She replied.

"Well, that ain't right."

"Are ya askin' me ta dance?"

"Of course." He said taking her hand and leading her on the dance floor.

"You gotta a name honey?"

"Griff." He replied.

"Spencer, Foxy Spencer." A song with awesome jams came on. "Oh, this my jams."

"C'mon then." Griff said and the two dirty danced to it.

"Damn, Raven she's like worse than you!" Ivory exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" Raven questioned.

"Uh, no."

"You wanna test that?" Yugo asked.

Raven smiled.

Jin and Viper were in their own area.

"What d'ya say we get outta here?" Jin suggested.

Viper smiled and agreeed, "A'ight, love."

Ivory and Rang watched the two leave.

Jin drove Viper to a Five-Star hotel, and took her up to a suite complements of Spencer. As he closed the door behind them he put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. There was champagne on ice when they walked in. Viper sat down and removed her shoes as Jin poured them each a glass.

"So what's all this for?" Viper asked.

"Well, I thought we'd celebrate finding one another." Jin responded.

After a few more sips, Jin got up and took her hair down. Viper removed his shirt and then she was scooped up her up laying her on the bed. They proceeded to remove each others' clothes and then kissed…

The phone rang waking up Viper, she picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Viper?" a familiar voice said.

"Spence? What the hell you callin' for? What time is it?"

" 'Bout ten."

"Christ."

"So I take you two had some fun."

Viper sat up. "Was it planned?"

"Not totally. Jin didn't feel like goin' all the way back to the farm so I rented him the suite with my band's hotel card."

"Oh, that's cool. Anyway is Phantom crabby?"

"Nah, she wuz busy wit Gene."

"Oh, that's great!" she laughed.


	3. Part 2

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Tekken, Bloody Roar, DBZ, or ConAir characters. However, Viper, Phantom, Foxy and Ivory are my OC's; and Raven is my friends OC that I have permission to use._

_Nine months later_.

Team Chicago, Team Unknown, Team Convict and Team Colony Wars were all at one of the huge races in the circuit street racing. All four of the teams were doing extremely well. Spencer had been seeing Griff ever since they met at the bar. Though he said he was on a team he never said which one. The one true team hassling Team Unknown was Team Red Dragon which included some rich kids and gang members. Lance was the leader and his second was a guy named Vicious. The four teams lost a few when up against Red Dragon.

"Hey, Rang." Said a pregnant Ivory walking over to her boyfriend, "I'm heading home, it's late and I'm exhausted."

"A'ight baby. You want someone to drive ya?"

"No, I got it."

He kissed her goodbye, and she walked to her car. Ivory got in and drove off. She got on the back roads driving a little over the speed limit. As she went down and then up the other side of the hill when she tried braking for the turn, they failed. Suddenly a car came up behind her and slammed into her back bumper causing her to go faster. Another car swung around to her left side forcing her on the rail. In a spot up ahead the rail had been removed; the cars backed off, and then she saw it. The ramp used on some tracks that'd flip cars on one side if they were going fast enough. Ivory's Lamborghini ramped it and flipped over off the edge. She screamed and her car rolled since she was unable to power up in her weakened state. The car landed upside down after slamming into a few trees. The drivers in the black Diablos drove off leaving her for death.

Rang got back to his and Jin's house they shared. Jin was with Viper though. Rang saw the answering machine beeping, so played the messages as he removed his racing gear.

"Rang, it's Yugo. If you're there pick up… Alright, come to St. John's Mercy Hospital a.s.a.p.! Ivory was in an accident she's in surgery right now! I guess we'll see ya later. Raven's here too." The answering machine beeped 'End of messages'.

"Shit!" he said quickly changing into his casual clothes and running out the door.

Jin and Viper along with Spencer waited with Yugo and Raven.

"Raven, I thought that you sayains weren't vulnerable to things like this." Spencer said.

"We aren't usually, but she was weakened because she was pregnant."

"You're not really worried about her, are you?" Jin asked.

"She should recover fine."

Right as she finished her sentence Rang had walked in and sat down with them.

About an hour or two later, a doctor came in. Everyone stood up eager to know how she was.

"Ivory's Family and friends…she's in stable condition, but the impact put her into labor. When is she due?"

"In about two weeks." Raven answered.

"Well, we could delay it, but it's not recommended. She's getting an ultra sound now to see if the infant is breeched. If it is then we'll perform a C-section, if not then we can wait and then give her an epidural once she's dilated."

Before anyone got a word in Spencer said, "Let her decide it's her child and body."

A nurse came in and told the doctor something.

"The child is not breeched and she said she wants to have the child without the section. Only the father and immediate family of her and the child may come in."

Raven, Hwoarang and Spencer followed the doctor to Ivory's room. She was bruised and looked extremely exhausted. She was hooked up to monitors and nurse was in there keeping her company until her family arrived.

"Ivory." Rang said walking over to her swiftly.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes to check on you." The nurse said leaving the room.

"What the hell happened?" Spencer asked.

"My brake line was cut and the flip ramp was on the road. Then two black Diablos didn't help either. I couldn't get out either until I awoke in an ambulance." She stopped talking when a contraction hit her. "I'll give you details later."

The nurse came back in and gave her the epidural. Then shortly later, she was taken to the delivery room.

Spencer came out into the waiting room and announced, "Miss Zephra Spencer born at 1:12 a.m."

"How's Ivory?" Yugo asked.

"She's doin' fine. Rang's with her right now."

"Ya hungry?" asked Phantom handing her a candy bar.

"Hell ya!" she responded taking it and eating it.

"Here take Boomer some too."

"A'ight. Ya'll can see her later. Oh, where's V and Jin?"

"Dunno, either getting food or somethan' else."

"Oh, I didn't need to hear that." Gene groaned.

Ivory lie in bed holding her newborn daughter. Rang sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Raven sat in a chair across the room.

"Huney, lemme tell ya this only the daughter of Vegeta could last that long especially after a car crash."

"Trust me I know, but it's worth it."

"What the hell..?"

"Hey, it's not like I gonna have two whining brats that I've gotta tend to."

Raven snorted.

"Who?" Rang asked.

"My half brother and other half sista."

"Oh, the stalker told me about them."

"Ha! Dat's funny."

Rang was the only one who really stayed with Ivory. It was about ten in the morning when Ivory was on the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Tell daddy that I'm fine when he gets back. Oh, tell him that he should get his ass over here soon too."


End file.
